Un sentiment si cruel
by Glasgow
Summary: John paye le prix de ses sentiments pour un Rodney bien peu concerné. McShep


Titre : Un sentiment si cruel

Genre : Slash McShep mais autant le dire tout de suite, ce n'est pas une romance

Saison : hors saison

Disclaimer : Ouais, bon, pas à moi, je sais…

Note : Avant que vous n'alliez plus loin dans votre lecture, je me dois de m'excuser auprès des fans de Rodney (le pire c'est que j'en fais partie, moi aussi, des fans de notre Canadien préféré) pour ce que je fais de lui ici. Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas d'une deathfic, je me suis simplement un peu lâchée. En plus ce n'était même pas prévu, au départ cette fic ne devait être qu'un lemon en salle de tir mais rapidement ça a donné ça... Un bel exemple d'écriture spontanée pour le coup.

Bref, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et bonne lecture

ooOoo

« - Alors tu vois, c'est très facile. Tu vises en inspirant calmement et puis tu tires, en gardant surtout les yeux ouverts jusqu'au bout. »

Illustrant sa démonstration, John appuya sur la gâchette, atteignant dans le mille la cible en papier qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui.

Rodney, à qui étaient destinés ses conseils, était pour sa part concentré sur tout à fait autre chose. A quelques pas derrière John, il se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses fesses qu'il savait fermes et tellement musclées. Ces fesses n'étaient pas la partie de son anatomie que préférait Rodney, mais lorsque John était tout habillé c'était en tout cas la seule dont il pouvait profiter. Dans ces conditions, autant dire que cet entraînement au tir n'était pas sa priorité.

Ignorant ce qui lui passait par la tête, John se retourna vers lui.

« - Le problème avec toi Rodney, c'est que tu es trop tendu lorsque tu tires. »

L'interpellé, qui était enfin parvenu à relever la tête – il était certain que ne plus avoir son postérieur devant les yeux aidait beaucoup – haussa les épaules.

« - Tu sais, quand je dois en arriver à tirer, c'est que je suis en danger de mort, normal dans ces conditions que je sois un chouia tendu.

- Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu rates pratiquement toujours ta cible. Alors tu vas t'entraîner un peu, d'accord ?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Je crois pas t'avoir laissé le choix, remarqua John. Approche et prends cette arme. »

Rodney s'approcha effectivement, mais au lieu de récupérer l'arme qu'il lui tendait, il posa sa main droit sur son entrejambe, tâtant la marchandise avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« - Rodney, tu fais quoi là ?

- Tu veux que je te dise John ? commença le scientifique en ignorant volontairement sa question. A la vérité je me fiche royalement de cet entraînement. Quitte à tirer, je préfèrerais clairement tirer mon coup, chose pour laquelle il me semble que je n'ai nullement besoin d'entraînement.

- Très amusant, grogna John en reculant un peu, parvenant au moins à se soustraire de la main baladeuse.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer les vierges effarouchées quand même. Tu n'as jamais été le dernier à vouloir te prêter à ce genre d'activité dans des endroits aussi incongrus que cette salle de tir. »

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, John ne put retenir un sourire triste au souvenir de ces parties de jambes en l'air auxquelles il faisait allusion. Il parvint pourtant à se reprendre très vite. Rodney lui avait fait suffisamment de mal récemment pour qu'il ne se risque plus à rentrer dans son jeu.

« - Je crois me rappeler qu'à l'époque tu n'étais pas encore avec Keller, parvint-il finalement à articuler malgré sa gorge devenue subitement aussi rêche que du papier de verre.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Rodney avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne veux plus faire l'amour avec toi à présent que tu es en couple avec une autre, et toi, vraiment, tu ne vois pas le rapport ? On n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'on le prétend à ce que je vois.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport simplement parce qu'il n'y a aucun rapport. On ne s'est jamais promis la fidélité toi et moi.

- C'est vrai, mais je doute que Keller, elle, accepte de te partager.

- Oh tu sais, Keller et moi c'est pas vraiment sérieux, expliqua Rodney d'un ton blasé.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Vous passez votre temps à vous bécoter dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce. Arrêter de coucher avec toi a été la meilleure décision que je pouvais prendre état donné les circonstances. A présent reprenons la séance. Et si tu en as toujours envie ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à aller faire l'amour avec elle lorsque nous aurons fini. »

Lui tournant le dos avec brusquerie, John arma le révolver qu'il avait toujours en main et visa à nouveau sa cible. Ce n'était clairement pas lui qui avait besoin d'un cours, mais il devait s'occuper parce que cette conversation était au-dessus de ses forces. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Rodney qui n'avait aucune intention de se montrer raisonnable lui. A peine eut-il tiré qu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

« - Je n'ai jamais été jaloux lorsque tu couchais avec tout ce qui avait une paire de seins sur la Cité et dans la galaxie toute entière, tu pourrais peut-être me rendre la pareille à présent tu ne crois pas. »

John prit le temps de reposer son arme sur la petite table devant lui avant de risquer de s'en servir contre son harceleur. Ensuite seulement il fut capable de reprendre la parole.

« - La différence entre toi et moi c'est que moi je n'ai jamais aimé aucune de ces femmes. Toi tu es amoureux de Keller. Dans ces conditions nous deux ça ne veut plus rien dire.

- Je n'aime pas Keller, décréta Rodney, amusé. J'aime simplement prendre du bon temps avec elle. Comme j'aime le faire avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea John. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu es avec elle depuis deux mois et durant tout ce temps tu n'as pas ressenti le besoin de me toucher, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je suis frustré.

- Elle ne te satisfait pas ?

- Pas complètement. Disons qu'elle n'est pas adepte d'une certaine chose que moi j'apprécie tout particulièrement et dont toi tu ne t'es jamais plaint. »

Entendant cela, John esquissa un sourire fatigué. Au moins de cette façon les choses étaient claires. Rodney ne voulait avec lui qu'une relation physique, comme au début, comme avant que John ne commence à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Ça ne rendait pas la situation plus facile pour autant, au contraire ; l'ignorance avait du bon parfois.

Rodney, loin d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait éprouver à cet instant, continuait pour sa part tranquillement sur sa lancée.

« - Tu vois, étant une femme, elle estime ne pas avoir besoin de se prêter à ce genre de chose avec moi, même si moi j'en crève d'envie.

- Tu sais Rodney, les femmes ne sont pas forcément portées sur la sodomie. Et je suis certain que ce serait pareil pour les hommes s'ils avaient un autre moyen de le faire.

- Eh bien moi j'aime ça ! »

Cette fois, John ne parvint à se retenir. Se retournant violement, il planta un regard mauvais dans celui de son prétendu ami.

« - Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Parce que tu ne peux pas enculer ta petite-amie tu te tournes vers moi ? Eh ben va te faire foutre ! Tu n'as qu'à trouver quelqu'un de plus conciliant, moi je jette l'éponge. »

Pensant lui avoir cloué le bec une bonne fois pour toute, il tenta ensuite de le repousser pour pouvoir s'en aller, mais Rodney ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi. L'agrippant fermement par les poignets, il l'accula contre la table.

« - Est-ce que tu m'aimes John ? »

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A quoi bon ? Il connaissait trop bien Rodney, ce n'était pas en lui avouant son amour pour lui qu'il arrangerait les choses entre eux, bien au contraire.

« - Je m'en doutais, souffla Rodney, qui à cet instant faisait montre de beaucoup plus de clairvoyance qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu m'en vois désolé, mais moi j'ai toujours respecté notre marché de l'époque. Du sexe, pas d'amour. Tu ne peux pas me demander aujourd'hui de me sentir concerné par ce que tu traverses simplement parce que toi tu es tombé amoureux de moi.

- Non évidement, tu ne peux pas devenir subitement capable d'éprouver des sentiments à l'égard de l'espèce humaine, ironisa John en soutenant bravement son regard.

- Il me semble que tu étais comme moi à l'époque, rappela Rodney.

- Eh bien parfois les gens changent. »

Mais parfois non, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même avec tristesse.

« - Je suis désolé John, mais moi je ne t'aime pas. A présent que les choses sont à nouveau claires, on pourrait peut-être nous y remettre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu fais allusion à cette séance de tir ? demanda John, même s'il était déjà sûr de la réponse.

- Non, je parlais plutôt du reste. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas faire l'amour avec moi.

- Parce que ça fait trop mal ! Tu as un cœur toi aussi, tu peux comprendre ça tout de même, non ?

- Non, parce que c'est idiot. Puisque tu ne pourras jamais rien avoir d'autre de ma part, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuserais ça. »

Trop choqué par le soudain égoïsme de Rodney, John n'eut même pas la force de le repousser lorsqu'il le relâcha pour s'attaquer à sa ceinture.

« - Rodney, non, tenta-t-il dans un dernier accès de lucidité.

- Mais si, allez, comme au bon vieux temps. »

En quelques instants, John se retrouva avec le pantalon et le caleçon sur les chevilles. Et alors qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir se débattre, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de protestation quand Rodney le retourna. Une putain de marionnette, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Et son cruel Gepetto avait bien l'intention de profiter de cet état de faiblesse.

Sans la moindre volonté, il prit appui de ses bras sur la table et se contenta d'un grognement de surprise tandis que, déjà, Rodney le pénétrait brutalement. Il aurait pourtant dû en avoir l'habitude, c'était toujours aussi violent entre eux, ce dont il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais plaint par le passé. Aujourd'hui pourtant c'était de tendresse dont il avait besoin pour oublier toutes ces longues semaines où il s'était senti si délaissé. Mais Rodney, trop occupé à prendre son pied, n'avait pas l'intention de lui offrir ce cadeau.

Effectivement, continuant à aller et venir entre ses reins, le scientifique se contenta de passer une main devant lui pour empoigner son membre tout de même en érection malgré les circonstances et le masturba tranquillement. John devait au moins lui reconnaître ça, Rodney n'était jamais égoïste concernant le plaisir. Ainsi, même si le cœur n'y était pas, il parvint malgré tout à laisser l'extase l'envahir peu à peu. Rodney était de toute façon bien trop doué.

Se mordant les lèvres pour retenir le cri qui montait en lui, comme si une petite part encore lucide de sa personne refusait de donner cette petite victoire à son amant, le militaire atteint rapidement l'orgasme, se libérant dans la main qui le tenait toujours serré. Et tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter de ses sensations, il sentit avec un mélange de plaisir et le répulsion la semence de Rodney se répandre au plus profond de lui tandis que ce dernier jouissait dans un cri rauque.

Presque immédiatement, le Canadien se retira, déposant un rapide baiser sur sa nuque.

« - Tu vois, je savais que ça te plairait, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait tout en se rhabillant. »

John, toujours immobile dans cette position dégradante, se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Le pire dans l'histoire c'était probablement que Rodney avait parfaitement raison.

« - Il faut que j'y aille à présent, Keller m'attend au mess pour le dîner. Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de ce qui nous avait conduit ici, la prochaine fois que je devrai me servir de mon arme, je te promets que tu seras fier de moi. »

John émit un grognement indéchiffrable. A ce stade, rien ne l'importait moins que l'habileté de Rodney au tir. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que se retrouver seul avec sa peine, ce qui n'allait heureusement pas tarder semblait-il. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait autant qu'il le détestait dans son cou.

« - Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, il faudrait qu'on s'y remette très vite. Et là je ne parle pas du tir, souffla Rodney à son oreille. »

Oreille qu'il effleura brièvement de ses lèvres avant de finalement reculer.

John attendit encore quelques instants, puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être enfin seul dans la pièce, il se redressa doucement. Remontant son pantalon dans un geste rageur il se laissa ensuite tomber assis sur le sol, gardant les genoux contre sa poitrine. Et enfin, les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux depuis son orgasme se décidèrent à couler. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable qu'à cet instant, probablement parce que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la prochaine fois que Rodney reviendrait à la charge, il ne serait pas davantage capable de le repousser qu'il ne l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Malgré toute sa cruauté, le scientifique avait raison sur un point, puisque jamais il n'aurait rien d'autre, il prendrait le sexe chaque fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Et tant pis pour cet amour qui resterait toujours à sens unique.

A ce douloureux constat, ses larmes coulèrent avec plus de force tandis qu'il entourait ses jambes de ses bras, posant son visage humide sur ses genoux, luttant de toutes ses forces pour retenir le cri de désespoir qui montait en lui.

**THE END.**

**Alors, verdict? Moi pour une fois ça m'a amusée un Rodney sans coeur et un John victime. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour vous. Sinon, merci de m'avoir lue.  
**


End file.
